


No lo diré

by KarasuKiiro



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Desde el inicio, Deuce y Ace se dieron cuenta de que hay algo más allí. Sus toques que no pasaban inadvertidos, sus manos tanteando más de lo necesario, y sus labios con deseos de contactar eran la prueba. Sin embargo, el primero que dijera algo, sería el perdedor de esa guerra sin palabras.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946524
Kudos: 17





	1. ★Mago; Bailando con tu sombra: tengo esa nostalgia de domingo por llover★

Ace no pudo perder de vista la mirada de Deuce, atento a las manos escurridizas que revolvían el mazo una y otra vez, como el buen estratega que era el pelirrojo.

Por supuesto que la torpeza del pelinegro se extendía hasta su limitado campo de visión, incapaz de dilucidar qué era lo que hacía.

-¿Tienes un problema, Deuce? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mientras mezclaba el mazo de las cartas.

-¡Pa-para nada! es sólo que todavía no entiendo cómo puedes hacer todas esas cosas con tus manos. 

El muchacho más bajo por un centímetro se carcajeó bajo.

-No lo vas a entender, ya déjalo. —Bramó, mientras continuaba su trabajo ante la mirada embelesada del otro.

-A ver, déjame ver más de cerca. —Dijo el muchacho de ojos verdeceos, acercándose al pelirrojo que repentinamente se sintió asfixiado.

-¡Hey! ¡si harán ese tipo de cosas, que sea en el cuarto! —Gritó Cater desde un rincón, consiguiendo que ambos lanzaran una mirada de confusión.

¿Había algo malo en imitar a los magos sin magia que veía en televisión?

-Mnh. Vamos. —Deuce pareció decir sin pensar, lo que sucedía todo el tiempo. Siempre cediendo a los caprichos ajenos que muchas veces ni siquiera se explicaban por sí solos.

La mano del más alto por un centímetro se sentía natural a su lado. No le gustaba eso, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, no apartó el toque hasta que llegó a la habitación de Deuce en Heartslabyul y este tomaba asiento en la cama.

-Ahí. Ya estamos solos, enséñame. —Ordenó, pero Ace simplemente se rió de él, y tomó las cartas de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? pueden ser muchas cosas. —Indicó con diversión, y el muchacho de cabellos obscuros ladeó su cabeza con una mirada confusa.

-¡A hacer trucos con las cartas!

¿Alguien podría comprender la extraña forma de ser de Deuce? de repente era el héroe participativo en cada cosa ridícula que el director quería recrear y el defensor de las antiquísimas tradiciones de la escuela, y en otras ocasiones era como un niño pequeño que le exigía un dulce a su madre.

Bueno, Ace siempre podría negarse a sus peticiones.

-¿Ganaré algo a cambio? —Indagó el pelirrojo, mientras el nacido en junio se recostaba en su cama y miraba al techo.

-Olvídalo, ya no quiero nada. —Se quejó—, vete de mi cuarto. —Ante eso, Trappola tomó sus cartas, y se acercó a la cama donde estaba el más alto.

Oh, ¿no creería que estaba a sus órdenes? eso era absurdo.

-Sin embargo ¡tú me arrastraste acá! —Bramó—, ¡No me iré sólo porque eres un idiota que no puede ver cómo hacer esto! —Para ahogar la paciencia de Deuce, tomó una carta, sin fijarse en cuál era, y la puso sobre el rostro de su compañero, mientras se apartaba de su lado—, ten, un premio de consuelo, imbécil. 

-¿Ah? ¡¿a quién llamas imbécil?! —Gritó, mientras tomaba la muñeca de Ace y lo empujaba en su dirección. Cayó sobre él, pero en realidad, no era algo que no hubiera pasado antes.

El sólo pensamiento le causó un temblor curioso en el cuerpo. Como de anticipación, con los nervios a tope.

El sonido de ligeras gotas golpeando el asfalto en el exterior los distrajo brevemente.

-Oh, perfecto, el prefecto estará de mal humor. —Añadió Ace, mientras se acomodaba un poco en el sitio donde estaba, ubicado sobre el cuerpo de Deuce—, y nos enviará a limpiar todo.

-Mnh. —Asintió Deuce—, bueno, mientras pueda ser útil...

El de ojos color cereza sonrió.

-¿Quieres ser útil? —Preguntó juguetonamente, mientras que con su muñeca aprisionada entre los dedos ajenos, dirigía la mano de Deuce hacia el colchón.

-¿Quién no lo querría?

-Yo, por supuesto.

-Tú eres un egoísta.

El nacido en septiembre sonrió ante eso.

-Oh~ así que finalmente lo notaste ¡diez puntos para ti por no ser tan idiota! —Rió, mientras vio un surco formándose entre las cejas de Deuce.

-Hey, te estás pasando el día de hoy. —Comentó, mientras se levantaba brevemente de su posición y empujaba a Ace hacia él.

-¿Te molesta? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras peligrosamente rompía más la distancia entre ambos, hasta que un calor fantasmagórico se sintió emitido por sus rostros, y sus piernas se sentían adormecidas debido al intento de no apoyar todo su peso sobre las piernas de Deuce.

-Mucho, cállate un rato. —Dijo el de cabellos oscuros, y el pelirrojo escuchó cómo la lluvia del exterior se intensificaba.

-¡Woah! ¡ya no soporto esto! ¡cada vez se pone peor! —Exclamó Ace con una queja externa, mientras la distancia con su compañero seguía siendo escasa.

Otra vez, nada que se sintiera inusual. La intimidación entre ambos se limitaba a nunca cometer un acto más allá de acercarse lo suficiente, cuando sus señales de peligro se encendían y se apartaban.

-Tú. Deja de moverte tanto, comienzas a pesar. —Bramó el de ojos verdes, mientras suavemente soltaba la muñeca de Ace, y el chico, aprovechando ese descuido, llevaba ambas manos a los brazos de Deuce, atrapándolo fuertemente contra la cama.

-Dices que soy egoísta, pero me secuestraste para enseñarte trucos de magia porque no querías que nadie más viera, ¿cómo le llamas a eso, señor genio? —Vio cómo la garganta de su compañero pasaba saliva, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo—, ja, no tienes nada que decir, ¿te comió el ratón la lengua? —Se burló—, ¿no tienes cómo defenderte?

Deuce negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto? ¡tampoco quisiste enseñarme! entonces iré a la biblioteca y aprenderé por mi cuenta. —Dijo mientras trataba de desajustar el agarre de su compañero.

-No, no. —Bramó el pelirrojo, mientras reía con la sorna clara en su rostro—, es mi turno de monopolizarte hasta el cansancio~.

Si alguien notó la ausencia en la celebración de Riddle, bueno, no le sería raro. Ace y Deuce siempre eran tratado como un par inseparable, por lo que era conveniente en esos momentos.

Y en algunos otros, era tortuoso todo ese juego que nunca llegaba a nada.


	2. ★Pícaro; Se puede amar: llegaste y supe ser feliz★

Deuce detestaba a los personajes de libros antiguos. Muchos de ellos le recordaban a la horrible época que deseaba olvidar, donde muchas veces se sintió perdido.

Detestaba a ese personaje de libro que siempre se salía con la suya, que luchaba por sobrevivir, pese a que entendía el motivo tras ese actuar. Y estaba seguro de que él haría lo mismo, sin dudarlo, pero aún así, era tan... escalofriante. A veces establecía paralelos junto a esos chicos, y notaba una verdad deprimente: fuera o no con motivos, cuando recordaba su época de delincuente, no podía encontrar justificación alguna para su actuar de ese tiempo. 

Nada podía hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

Esos personajes inquietos, astutos, audaces, eran algo que aborrecía. Seguramente cualquiera disfrutaría la lectura, pero él sólo quería dormir y no volver a entrar a las clases, o siquiera volver a entrar a la biblioteca a leer específicamente sobre ese tema.

Por desgracia, una promesa era lo que menos deseaba romper. Menos si esa fue hecha a su madre. Y el hecho de decirle que sería un alumno modelo definitivamente requería que prestara atención y que daría su mejor esfuerzo. Eso incluía lidiar con un libro horrible.

Mientras luchaba con la molesta lectura de ese libro escrito en una variación diacrónica de la lengua, inhaló profundo y miró a su lado.

Ace estaba dormido. Seguramente porque era un vago que se había cansado de perseguir a Grim, o porque se había cansado con los flamencos, o tal vez por el retiro de los adornos de la fiesta de no cumpleaños, pero por algún motivo, el pelirrojo había estado sumamente cansado durante esos días. No le sorprendía que el libro fuera lo que lo terminara de brindarle la somnolencia necesaria para caer dormido. 

Lucía incluso más adorable mientras cubría su rostro con sus brazos tratando de evitar la luz de la biblioteca, para poder encontrar descanso adecuado.

Deuce suspiró. Desde el primer día, Ace había sido extraño, por no mencionar su primer encuentro. No fue su culpa ¡bajo presión, sólo invocaba calderos! muy resistentes, por cierto. Estaba bastante orgulloso de eso.

Pero eso no quitaba la extraña sensación que había tenido desde el día uno con respecto al pelirrojo de ojos color cereza, y lo diferente que se sentía con respecto al prefecto de Ramshackle. Ante Yuu, podía sentir admiración e incluso un deber de protección que prefería no pensar en profundidad, quizás por la actitud del joven, pero ante Ace todo era tan... desconocido.

Ninguno de los dos le tuvo miedo al acercarse a él, lo que en realidad, inicialmente lo sorprendió un poco, porque notó que su fachada de joven normal había rendido frutos. Pero después de que accidentalmente activó su interruptor de delincuente, tampoco se alejaron de su lado. Y luego el pelirrojo pareció encontrarlo fascinante. Como si en realidad no le intimidara la actitud de Deuce en totalidad. 

El de cabellos obscuros miró al muchacho que respiraba con tranquilidad a su lado, con su cabello despeinado. 

Definitivamente estaba agotado, ¿no? rió para sí mismo, mientras su mano se extendía hacia el cabello ajeno, y trataba de peinarlo un poco. Era más entretenido que leer sobre esos personajes de libro que eran, por desgracia, similares a Ace.

Él y esos personajes eran todo lo que detestaba. No podía sentirse más disgustado con ello, porque pese a todo, no odiaba al pelirrojo.

Mientras sus manos enguantadas se deslizaban por entre las hebras ajenas, comenzó a meditar. Su vida era tan distinta desde que era amigo de Yuu y el nacido en septiembre. Las aventuras, la complicidad entre ambos, la forma en que Cater y Trey los trataban como si fueran un set, siempre yendo juntos por todos lados.

No entendía el por qué, cabía decir. Sí, pasaban mucho tiempo en mutua compañía, pero no por ello debían ser tratados como inseparables.

Era como si hubiera algo más allí.

La biblioteca estaba vacía. Quizás la hora de volver a los dormitorios estaba cerca, pero el pelirrojo no daba señales de despertar pronto. De hecho, en cuanto sintió el tacto de Deuce, se acurrucó contra él, como si estuviera acostumbrado a recibir caricias en el cabello.

Hace mucho que el de ojos verde agua había aceptado que Ace era su amigo. No quería perder a ninguno de sus amigos después de haber pasado momentos en soledad. Por lo que en realidad, se daba cuenta de que aunque discutieran mucho, seguramente para el de ojos cerezas sería igual.

Siempre le cumplía los caprichos aunque el pelirrojo le dijera que eso no sucedía. A regañadientes, por supuesto, pero aceptaba.

Mientras sus dedos seguían deslizándose por el cabello ajeno, una sensación de adrenalina se sintió en su estómago.

La mano de Ace repentinamente detuvo su actuar cuando se posó sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con un tono compuesto por la somnolencia y la diversión, quizás porque Deuce había dado un salto por la sorpresa que le produjo el tacto ajeno.

El silencio de la biblioteca de repente se le hizo más agudo al nacido en junio, que tragó pesado.

-Nada, ¿qué estaría haciendo? —Respondió el chico, alejando su mano del contacto ajeno, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el lugar donde Ace había sujetado con algo de fuerza.

Los nervios recorrían su cuerpo, y si era sincero, no comprendía que era esa sensación de cosquilleo tan presente. El rostro del pelirrojo indicaban que no le había creído nada de lo que dijo.

-¿Es así? pero estabas tan tranquilo acariciando mi cabello, ¡te vi! —Rió Ace, mientras se desperezaba levantando los brazos—, porque no estuve durmiendo, para empezar. —Dijo, mientras sonreía con sorna—, ¡qué audaz eres, Deuce~!

Mientras el muchacho se carcajeaba, el más alto por un centímetro lucho por no golpearlo.

Es por eso que odiaba a ese tipo de personas audaces y sagaces. Siempre intentarían aprovecharse del resto. Sin embargo, no podía detestar a Ace.

Aunque quisiera, era más feliz desde que lo conocía, y no le gustaba admitir eso.


	3. ★Bardo; Lo que fui antes de ti: y me esconderé donde no te pueda ver★

Ace suspiró. Odiaba la clase de historia mágica, personalmente prefería las de vuelo. El dinamismo sin duda era mucho mejor que leer en voz alta sobre los orígenes de la magia, o las motivaciones ocultas tras el uso de ella.

Suspiró, mientras observaba a Deuce con atención. Después de lo de la biblioteca, parecía que el muchacho había decidido evitarlo de forma radical. A veces incluso se iba a la hora de almuerzo junto a Epel y Jack. 

Si era sincero, le disgustaba. Miró su cuaderno: en blanco, como suponía que debía ser dado que su mente estaba sumamente dispersa. La sensación molesta de su estómago no se detenía.

Realmente no había querido asustar a Deuce, pero la forma en que acariciaba su cabello era absolutamente mal-interpretable. Esa mirada intensa que le había brindado, con una sonrisa tranquila y en absurdo silencio le había provocado escalofríos.

No podía negar que había algo allí. Esa forma en que su tacto parecía permanecer sobre él más tiempo del que se requería, e incluso la manera en la que evidentemente quería permanecer más cerca de él. Todo decía que había algo allí que no era simple amistad, y le incomodaba.

No podía decir nada al respecto, porque la densidad de Deuce era un punto negativo de su persona. Ace, perspicaz en totalidad, se había dado cuenta de que realmente la actitud de ambos estaba fuera de lo usual; quedándose hasta tarde en el cuarto del otro, bajo la mirada molesta y suavizada del líder de dormitorio, leyendo historietas e incluso haciendo estupideces con el nacido en junio.

El pelirrojo temía por su propio tiempo, por su independencia. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Deuce cerca, por lo que verlo ahí, en clases, mordiendo ese lápiz tratando de concentrarse, pero de vez en cuando dándole miradas de soslayo al de ojos cerezas, que le respondía con una sonrisa, denotaba desequilibrio en su relación.

-Spade. —Llamó el profesor, y por algún motivo, Ace dirigió su mirada hacia allí, y el rostro atónito del mencionado realmente era de nervios. Incluso podría estar sudando.

Era agradable, tenía que admitirlo. No fue como las veces que tenía novia, y ellas rogaban por su atención; los ojos de Ace seguían la silueta de su compañero casi por reflejo, aunque siempre por el motivo de que su compañero era demasiado idiota, y por supuesto, ¿quién era el pelirrojo para negarle tonterías que siempre lo hacían reír? su hermano le había dicho que se divirtiera, e incluso parecía muy feliz cuando fue admitido en la escuela porque garantizaba buenas experiencias.

Deuce lo hacía reír, no insistía en estar con él, sino que se daba casi por causas naturales. Ace no podía evitar sentir que todo lo que alguna vez lo había frenado se ponía en marcha con el más alto, y detestaba eso, lo volvía sólo otro idiota más, un descuidado.

No podía bajar la guardia donde fuera que estuviera. Él, que siempre tuvo todo bajo control, podía mirar con atención cada uno de los gestos de Deuce, que en ese momento estaba de pie, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel mientras tomaba el libro en una página que al pelirrojo no podría importarle menos, y comenzó a recitar.

La forma en la que sus manos temblaban era adorable.

-¡Ey, Deuce, ponle más empeño! —Molestó Ace, ganándose una mirada de enfado absoluta por parte del mencionado, que parecía con pánico y rabia interna, tratando de mantener la calma.

Definitivamente era divertido. No podía evitar fijarse en la forma tosca en la que los dedos de Deuce apretaban la hoja, y luego compararlo con la manera suave en la que esas yemas trazaron su cabello cuando estaba en la biblioteca.

El de ojos verdes ya no acariciaría su cabello hasta asegurarse de que estuviera completamente dormido. Chasqueó por lo bajo, mientras miraba la postura incómoda en la que su compañero parecía ejercer desplante.

"Amor me halló del todo desarmado  
y abierto al corazón encontró el paso de mis ojos,   
del llanto puerta y barco:  
pero, a mi parecer, no quedó honrado  
hiriéndome de flecha en aquel caso  
y a vos, armada, no mostrando el arco"

La voz ligeramente tartamuda del muchacho le sacó una carcajada por lo bajo. Sí, era gracioso. Muchas veces tenía que evitar demostrar que en realidad pensaba más de Deuce, no sólo que era un ser patético o idiota.

Aunque en realidad, sí era bobo. Querer dar todos sus esfuerzos era tan... extraño en una escuela donde la magia negra era el fuerte de todos, ¿cómo alguien de su calibre llegó allí?

Sólo él era capaz de eso. Quizás ese pasado de delincuente tuvo que ver con el hecho de que el tipo de magia que podía hacer era magia negra, pero ¿no era capaz de comprender un simple truco de cartas totalmente visual?

Realmente era un niño pequeño, pese a que él era menor por unos meses.

A Ace no le gustaba lo que Deuce hacía con él; lo hacía sentirse cómodo a su alrededor, y eso era ¡injusto! ¿cómo podría ser completamente él, si de alguna manera el de cabellos oscuros le encontraba motivo de ser a todas sus acciones? Tenía que encontrar la solución a todo lo que estaba pasando allí. Tenía que ver cómo quitarse de encima la sensación de naturalidad, la sensación de tener a alguien que confía en él, un mentiroso nato que todos han podido notar menos Deuce.

¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?

Mientras su cabeza maquinaba, el de ojos verdes lo estaba mirando evidentemente desde el otro lado del salón; porque ese día, ellos no se habían sentado juntos.

Atónito, Ace lo observó. El nacido en junio pareció serio en un momento, y al siguiente, sonrió victorioso.

El pelirrojo chasqueó por lo bajo una vez más, desviando la mirada con evidente molestia.

Oh, Deuce estaba cometiendo un grave pecado involucrándose con él. Y Ace era un estúpido siguiéndole el juego, sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba a llevar todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema que usé es el quinto del cancionero de Petrarca. No hace mucho lo estudié, y quedé fascinada uwu Bardo es el poeta que recita, se puede usar de sinónimo "trovador", pero ksjskjs odio a los trovadores. uwu


	4. ★Clérigo; she likes spring, I prefer winter: me alegraría mucho tenerte ahora★

Era ridículo. El pelirrojo sabía que a Riddle a veces se le olvidaba que las reglas eran estúpidas, ¡pero dormir en el laberinto de rosas era definitivamente el peor castigo del mundo! y uno absurdo, cabía decir.

Sólo se le había pasado la hora del toque de queda ayudando a Yuu en su estúpido dormitorio destartalado. Hacía frío ¡eso era abuso de poder! ¡se quejaría más tarde!

Si no moría de hipotermia esa noche, claramente.

En medio del laberinto, suspiró hondamente. Al menos no tendría que recibir la mañana empapado por el rocío matutino. Podría dormir en la banca blanca que estaba allí, y que definitivamente parecía tener más suerte que él.

-¡Ah! ¡maldito sea el prefecto tirano! —Gritó Ace, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Podría simplemente entrar de otra manera al dormitorio de Heartslabyul, pero eso seguramente le valdría un collar, y él no estaba dispuesto a perder la cabeza por voluntad.

-Deberías abrigarte. —Resonó una voz a sus espaldas, y el pelirrojo saltó de su banca.

-¿¡Sí!? ¿eres estúpido? oh, espera, lo eres ¡estoy fuera del dormitorio! por supuesto que no tengo cómo abrigarme. —Señaló, sin notar a Deuce con el rostro enseriado que se acercaba a sus espaldas.

-Soy estúpido por preocuparme por ti. Claramente el líder de dormitorio tenía razón en echarte si llegas tarde y luego hablas mal de él, ¡tú eres un tonto! —Dijo el nacido en junio, tomando asiento a su lado.

Ace suspiró ruidosamente.

-Si dirás lo obvio, mejor vuelve a tu cuarto. Al menos tú no estás castigado. Eres realmente molesto si vienes a reírte de mí. —Indicó, mientras subía sus pies al banco y se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Escuchó una exhalación, que luego vio perderse en lo blanco hacia el cielo, en forma de vaho.

-Acércate. —Pidió Deuce, y repentinamente lo envolvió en algo que parecía ser una manta. Incluso lo acercó a su cuerpo cálido.

-También me expulsaron cuando dije que vendría a entregarte algo para que no murieras. Una semana de tratar con los flamencos, pero al menos no perderemos la cabeza. —Dijo el muchacho, mientras Ace lo sentía temblar a su lado, y su estómago se apretaba ligeramente. 

-Desde el inicio sabía que todo sería estúpido, pero esto es absurdo. Si me muero, él no responderá por esto. —Bramó, mientras Deuce lo envolvía con su brazo y lo acercaba a su cuerpo un poco más, comenzando a trazar por los costados del pelirrojo y causando cosquillas.

-Mnh. —Fue lo único que dijo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la de Ace—, intenta dormir, si no puedes, usa mi regazo.

-Eres escalofriante. —Admitió Ace en voz alta, mientras miraba el rostro somnoliento de su compañero.

-¿Prefieres dormir en el suelo? de todas formas la manta es mía, así que adelante. Ya no seré amable contigo. —Dijo, y el de ojos cereza sujetó la manta, dando a entender que no se alejaría.

-Si haces algo raro, gritaré.

-No me interesas en lo absoluto. No podría hacer algo raro. —Contestó Deuce—, deja de sospechar de todo y duérmete. Estoy fuera por tu culpa.

Cuando Ace miró bien qué llevaba el de ojos verdes, notó que era la túnica ceremonial y comenzó a carcajear.

-Con razón estás tan tibio. —Señaló—, pareces un sacerdote. —Rió más, y Deuce le dio un ligero piñizco.

-¿Puedes ya dormir?

Ace detestaba el invierno, porque todo se cubría de blanco y hacía frío, como en ese momento. Las vacaciones de invierno no eran lo suficientemente extensas, así que aunque hubieran ido a casa temporalmente, todavía lidiaban con él. Pero junto a Deuce, no parecía que fuera invierno. Siempre se estaba riendo, y el calor de su cuerpo lo mantendría con vida esa noche.

Podría aprovechar el momento y sencillamente abrazarlo de vuelta. Por supuesto, para obtener algo de calor. 

Pese a que pensó que se opondría, el de cabellos oscuros rápidamente permitió que las manos del pelirrojo se colasen entre sus ropajes y se acurrucara contra él.

Oh, esa sensación de nuevo causaba estragos en el estómago de Ace; la adrenalina corroyendo con avidez su barriga, la sensación de un cosquilleo fantasma en sus labios, y saberse tan cerca de Deuce eran sin dudas tortuosas.

Necesitaba salir de allí, pero era tan cálido, y parecía que su compañero no notaba nada. Sin embargo, sentía lo mismo. Lo sabía, porque cuando la sonrisa del pelirrojo se ensanchó, y sus manos gélidas fueron a dar contra las mejillas ajenas, el respingo en el cuerpo de Deuce delató sus nervios.

Las manos de Ace dirigiendo lentamente el rostro del más alto hacia él, con una sonrisa burlona ante el gesto de incomprensión de Deuce, repentinamente se sintieron débiles en su agarre, como si en realidad tuvieran más temor del que pudiera mostrarse.

-Idiota. —Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras veía cómo su compañero parpadeaba lentamente, y se acercaba más a Ace, juntando sus frentes.

-Estás sonrojado, ¿agarraste un resfriado tan pronto? —Preguntó Deuce, como si le faltara el aire, algo agitado.

Ace negó con su cabeza, todavía con esa cercanía que el nacido en junio había instaurado entre ambos, envuelto en la amplia manta que su compañero había llevado, y con sus manos ubicadas ya no en el rostro ajeno, sino en sus hombros.

Ese aliento cálido le provocaba un vuelco en el estómago que lo hacía temblar. Era realmente insoportable.

-En serio, eres un idiota. —Murmuró, mientras que el rostro de Deuce, que no se había movido para nada, lentamente se despegaba del de él.

-Duérmete o me iré.

Fueron sus últimas palabras. Luego simplemente se acomodó a su lado.

Ace todavía sentía la tensión en sus músculos contraídos, en sus yemas tibias y sus labios cosquilleando. 

Si tenía que ser sincero con él mismo, definitivamente no fue tan malo quedarse fuera del dormitorio junto a Deuce. Antes de dormir, concluyó que él no podía ser siempre el primero en avanzar para que su compañero se diera cuenta de que los trataban como un dúo inseparable por una razón.


	5. ★Chef; Heart Attack: eventualmente me enamoraré de ti★

Deuce lo miró con preocupación. Lo que sentía en cada célula de su ser. En realidad, debía aceptar que le aterraba la idea de que el líder de dormitorio intentara cocinar un pastel repentinamente, sobretodo para Floyd pero ¿qué podía hacer para detenerlo?

Repentinamente incluso Ace, con una sonrisa, parecía totalmente dispuesto a estropearlo, y el de cabellos negros quería con todo su corazón creer que todo saldría bien de lo que intentaran en ese momento. Pero Trey estaba perdido, por lo que en realidad eran tres posibles desastres en la cocina, y cuatro si a él se le ocurría poner las manos en la masa.

El desastre terminaría sucediendo si el pelirrojo lo arrastraba con algún tipo de excusa como una competencia ¡dudando de su capacidad de homogeneizar algunos ingredientes! ¡estudiaban alquimia por algo, eh!

En ese momento, su corazón saltó en su pecho. El nacido en septiembre había comenzado por volcar un poco de harina en un tazón hondo, y el polvo blanquecino saltó a su rostro.

No había podido evitar reír ante la sensación cosquilleante que nació en su estómago, por si acaso podía ignorar su existencia.

Ace siempre era así. En un momento era el listo de ambos, audaz, astuto, y en el otro algo tan sencillo como la harina lo volvía un desastre caótico que le sacaba sonrisas que debía tratar de esconder por el bien de la calma común. 

El líder de dormitorio parecía muy concentrado en medir las tazas de azúcar, y Deuce se acercó al más bajo para ayudarlo en ello.

Era pésimo en muchas cosas, pero al menos sabía tomar medidas en algo como eso porque había ayudado a su madre antes, aunque realmente no era el mejor en ello.

Mientras tomaba entre sus manos la taza, ante la mirada atenta y curiosa de Riddle, se percató de la forma en la que su compañero de clases lo miraba. Sólo lo usual, con una atención que pocas veces podía ver retribuida, debido a la actitud problemática de ambos.

Siempre había sido así. Desde el primer día, Ace fue realmente problemático. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él había sabido que el cambio comenzó cuando el caldero cayó sobre el pelirrojo y su compañero no lo descuartizó allí mismo.

Mientras murmuraba un par de cosas por reflejo, pudo apreciar cómo el otro parecía casi fascinado con la manera en la que volcaba el harina en el tazón, ¿como si en realidad no lo hubiera visto antes con Trey? cuando realmente, después de todo lo sucedido incluso habían comenzado a pedirle ayuda al superior para manejar la cocina con más libertad.

Era extraño. La mirada sin toque de burla del pelirrojo sobre él se sentía irreal, ¿por qué se sentía tan tenso? como si su corazón se pusiera nervioso ante la posibilidad de fallar en algo que ya había hecho antes frente a él.

De todas maneras, todas y cada una de las cosas humillantes que él había hecho antes ya eran conocidas por Ace, así que, ¿por qué repentinamente se sentía con esa necesidad de no fallar, por el bien de sus latidos cardiacos?

En el fondo, sabía que en realidad era porque quería la atención del pelirrojo, y que esta no fuera dada a modo de burla. Viéndolo allí, con la nariz espolvoreada, su tazón propio olvidado... ¿para quién haría ese pastel? ¿para Yuu? ¡de ser el caso, él también le haría uno!

Oh, tan disperso. Siempre le sucedía alrededor de Ace. Todo era inquietante, se perdía. Desde su sentido común, ofuscado por cada broma, hasta su rivalidad, destensada en ese momento por algo casi absurdo como lo era hacer un pastel.

-Spade. —Llamó Riddle, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones—, ve con Trappola, antes de que arruine algo. Yo puedo hacer esto. —Indicó, y su cuerpo se movió apenas recibió la orden, acostumbrado a ello.

Todo lo que tenía su mente últimamente era Ace. Su vida giraba en torno a él, y eso no podía continuar de esa manera. Pero antes de caer en cuenta, ya salía con él a todos lados e incluso lo consolaba cuando no debería.

No podía evitarlo. El pelirrojo era prácticamente reluciente, no podría dejar de mirarlo, pese a que personificaba todo lo que detestaba. Una persona pícara de sonrisa traviesa. Como un virus, se extendió por toda su cabeza, por su tiempo, por su vida. Se sentía fácilmente ahogado en la intervención de Ace, que tomó su mano para espabilarlo y arrastrarlo de vuelta a su pequeño sector en la cocina.

-¿Tratando de ganar puntos con el líder de dormitorio? —Preguntó con sorna, mientras quebraba los huevos y comenzaba a combinar la mezcla húmeda con la que contenía lo seco.

Todo y cada cosa era sobre el chico frente a él. Se sentía ligeramente agobiado, como si de repente entendiera que no era normal que eso sucediera. Como si reconociera muy internamente qué sucedía, y sentía con la misma velocidad cómo la decepción se arremolinaba en su barriga.

Era tan estúpidamente obvio, que se preguntaba cómo él mismo no lo había notado, ¿y si el pelirrojo lo había hecho, y por eso no era indiscreto con los toques entre ambos? ¡pero si era así ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?!

Era evidente. Aunque no lo entendiera por completo...

-¡Eh! ¿Deuce? —Llamó el dueño de sus pensamientos, provocando que sus mejillas ardieran ante lo sorpresivo que era todo.

Su corazón palpitando fuertemente, sus manos sudando, la cercanía de Ace con esa sonrisa victoriosa, como si le causara placer el ver a su compañero en aprietos...

-¿Parece que acabas de darte cuenta de algo? —Preguntó retóricamente, y Deuce negó con la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, Ace bufó por lo bajo y se carcajeó.

-¿Aún no? ¡qué mal, hombre! supongo que eres estúpido.

Ante ese insulto, esa sonrisa frustrada que no lo parecía tanto, y ese rostro ligeramente espolvoreado, sólo pudo terminar su pensamiento anterior: aunque no lo entendiera por completo, Ace era peligroso. Eventualmente sucedería algo peor que sólo pensar en él, si no tomaba precauciones.


	6. ★Alquimista; Emocional: quiero inventar esa frase acorde a todo esto★

Vio la hora y suspiró. Deuce no era mentiroso. Si dijo que lo iría a buscar al club de básquetbol después de que terminara el de atletismo, entonces lo haría. Y se suponía que ese día no iba a llover, sin embargo, fuera crepitaba a raudos la lluvia que se reía de él.

Sin paraguas, sin compañero, sin ganas de escuchar a sus superiores, que parecían divertidísimos ante su rostro de frustración.

Mataría a su compañero por hacerlo lucir como la damisela que espera a su amado bajo la lluvia, si no aparecía en menos de diez minutos.

Miraba el celular con aburrimiento, atrás Floyd parecía mascullar algo sobre cómo un calamar volador rojo parecía monopolizar a su novio y que tenía un plan para que dejara al pequeño pez dorado.

Oh, Ace no quería escuchar la vida amorosa del líder de dormitorio cuando la suya era prácticamente inexistente, y el único ser humano que esperaba en ese momento no se dignaba a aparecer.

Una parte de él estaba furiosa. Otra lo sintió entrañable, porque dentro de todo, se dio cuenta de que quería verlo.

Se asqueaba mientras notaba que desbloqueaba su smartphone en cada ocasión que pudiera. No era la única vez que estaba así. Siempre, todo el tiempo estaba pensando en qué hacer, porque no quería seguir atrapado en ese juego sinsentido donde él tuviera que expresar todo lo que sentía ¡eso era perder!

Aunque Deuce había perdido primero, porque se enamoró antes y ni siquiera lo había notado, de eso estaba seguro.

Su celular vibró.

"Sal. Tengo un abrigo y dos paraguas" decía, y una parte de él sintió decepción.

Bueno, al menos podría quejarse porque el muchacho llegó tarde. Se levantó veloz y despidió a sus superiores que lo miraban con aires de suficiencia, como si estuvieran entretenidos con la tragedia que era enamorarse de alguien estúpidamente denso.

Cuando salió a la puerta, vio la espalda de quien estaba sujetando un paraguas bajo la lluvia. Sonrió, porque todavía estaba en bata de laboratorio, lo que reveló que apenas había salido de su clase, había ido a buscar un paraguas para ir por el pelirrojo.

¡No, no era tiempo de sentirse feliz por esa nimiedad! ¡debía quejarse! ¡aprovechar esta oportunidad para torturar al siempre responsable Deuce, que cumplía sus promesas!

-Vamos a salir. —Bramó de repente el de ojo azules cuando volteó a verlo, para sorpresa de Ace.

¿Salir? ¿había escuchado bien?

-Pero... —Ace sonrió con entretención evidente—, ¿a dónde? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No hay tiempo. —Habló el muchacho, acercándose a él y tomando su mano. Fría. ¿Por qué su mano siempre estaba fría? no parecía emitir calor alguno, y sus mangas estaban empapadas, pero aún así le extendió el paraguas para que él no se mojara siquiera un cabello del revoltoso color rojo llamativo que poseía.

Era la primera vez que el de cabellos negros tomaba su mano. Y como si no fuera nada, se atrevió naturalmente a entrelazar sus dedos, provocando un jadeo ahogado en el otro.

"¡Demasiado rápido!" pensó, mientras veía la agitación evidente en Deuce.

¿A dónde iban? ¿qué tenía tan preocupado al su compañero?

-¿Deuce? —Preguntó, devolviendo el toque de su mano y sintiendo que algo del agua del cielo se colaba por entre sus zapatillas.

-¡Diamond-senpai no tiene paraguas! ¡tenemos que salir por él! —Indicó, y eso causó una sensación de retorcijón en Ace.

Oh, era tan estúpidamente dulce que lo golpearía.

Pero eso significaba que podían compartir paraguas, ¿no?

Quizás sólo debía dejar de pensar. 

Mientras el de cabellos negros apuraba el paso, la mano que abrazaba la de Ace jamás se alejó, y el paraguas lo mantuvo seco. Cuando llegaron al club de música, el pelirrojo supo exactamente qué superior fueron a buscar.

"Oh, es un mentiroso" pensó con enfado, mientras Deuce trataba de recuperar el aliento ante la agitación que había experimentado.

Frente a Lilia, el chico extraño de Diasomnia, entregó el paraguas, y en todo momento, Ace supo que todo fue una elaborada mentira de ambos superiores ¡y él ni siquiera estaba enterado del por qué!

-Oh, Deuce-chan~ —Cantó Cater, mientras miraba las manos entrelazadas de los menores—, ¿interrumpí una cita o algo así? —Preguntó directamente ¡como si fuera lo más casual del universo!

¡Él sabía que Deuce iría por él esa tarde! ¡esa mañana, incluso él le había advertido que llevase un paraguas para protegerse del temporal que ocurriría!

-No. —Respondió sinceramente el de cabellos oscuros, aunque no separó su mano de la del pelirrojo, con convicción—, pero hoy prometí ir a buscarlo. Quería hacerlo bien, ¿por qué? —Indagó—, ¿hay algo inusual?

El nacido en septiembre sintió que eso le quitaba el aliento. La naturalidad con la que sujetaba su mano, la forma en la que hablaba con seguridad, como si todo fuera común.

Cater sonrió repentinamente.

-Oh~ en lo absoluto. Es que no alcanzaste a cambiarte la bata de laboratorio. —Indicó, y de repente Deuce abrió los ojos en sorpresa, soltando la mano del pelirrojo y mirando su traje.

-¡Verdad! —Bramó.

Ace frunció el ceño, tanteando el espacio cálido que había dejado el camino de los dedos del más alto.

Su mano una vez más se vio sujetada por la ajena, con esa naturalidad sorpresiva que no esperaba recibir.

¡Deuce lo estaba intentando matar! ¿era eso algún tipo de venganza?

-Si no necesitas nada más, volveremos a los dormitorios. —Señaló, dando media vuelta, con el paraguas aún sobre Ace, protegiéndolo de la precipitación.

No tenía palabras. El pelirrojo no podía describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Era más complicado incluso en ese momento, con las manos ajenas sujetando a las suyas.

Tanto tiempo deseando un contacto concreto, tanto tiempo queriendo una señal, y repentinamente...

-¿Ace? 

Repentinamente se sintió como una agradable y estúpida rutina que le gustaría repetir, si Deuce sólo no fuera tan ignorante.

-Estás sujetando mi mano.

Ante eso, el de ojos azulados separó los labios ligeramente sorprendido.

Oh. No lo había notado. Sólo lo había hecho.

Eso era realmente mucho peor.

-Lo siento.

Y eso no era lo que quería oír.


	7. ★Otoño; Monochrome no kiss: no me dejes solo, entiéndeme y dame color★

A veces, Ace se preguntaba cómo fue que no notó en un comienzo su inclinación hacia Deuce. O eso le gustaba pensar. En realidad, suspiraba más a menudo desde que había notado que siendo amigos, Deuce era increíblemente tierno, dócil e inocente. 

Un perfecto estúpido, bajo esa tonta idea de que los amigos eran así de cálidos. Quizás eso sucedía porque él nunca había tenido un "buen amigo", y quería atesorar eso, pero discutir todo el tiempo contradecía la forma tierna de cariño en la que el de ojos turquesa trataba de transmitir.

Si Ace no supiera cuál fue el primer paso que lo llevó a su perdición, entonces definitivamente querría retroceder el tiempo. No obstante, por saber cuándo comenzó toda esa sensación electrizante entre ambos es que prefería que fuera su compañero quien desde entonces comenzara todo.

Como ese día de otoño. Como esa noche de árboles anaranjados, agitados por el runflar del viento en el exterior de Heartslabyul.

El otoño era una época nostálgica. La sensación de recibir llamadas telefónicas por su cumpleaños no era molesta, en lo absoluto, pero las hojas cayendo por su deceso eran deprimentes.

No había recibido un sólo texto de su hermano. Usualmente era el primero en saludarle, pero ya eran las seis de la tarde y no sucedía en lo absoluto. 

De todas maneras, pasada la cena se escabulló, con esa boba banda que le habían cedido por ser el chico del cumpleaños ¡no quería llamar la atención! pensó al comienzo, pero era entretenido cuando pensaba en las miradas de pánico de la gente que no estaba enterada.

Le habían preguntado qué pensaba sobre Deuce, y realmente había sido sincero: una y otra vez, le ganaría en lo que fuera que lo desafiara, porque él era mejor que ese chico demasiado torpe para esa escuela llena de astucia.

Caminó hacia los erizos por mero capricho para desconcentrarse, cuando escuchó a Deuce tararearles.

"Oh, es cierto. Le tocaba cuidarlos hoy" pensó Ace, mirándolo desde una distancia prudente. Era un idiota. Ahí cantándoles con una sonrisa ancha, con esas mejillas níveas teñidas de rojo y sus ojos cerrados mientras los acariciaba... Era como si lo quisieran, pese a que pocas veces le tocaba esa tarea. 

Como si los animales pudieran ver que era más que un chico de apariencia seria.

Esa debió ser una visión sobria, y cuando el pelirrojo lo rememora ¡efectivamente, lo era! pero ese remezón en su barriga, y ese pensamiento de "qué tierno" no debieron estar allí.

Fue el primer latido en dirección contraria.

-¿Deuce? —Llamó, consiguiendo que su compañero lo volteara a ver sin sorpresa alguna.

Como si lo esperara.

-Ace. —Respondió con calma. Los erizos realmente ablandaban el corazón del contrario.

-¿Por qué te estás tardando tanto? ¿de verdad incluso le cantas a los erizos?—Burló, pero Deuce pareció fruncir las cejas y repentinamente, respirar hondo.

-Prometí que no me enojaría contigo el día de tu cumpleaños. —Sinceró—, no me lo hagas difícil. Haré lo que quieras, así que-

Hubo una pausa.

-Duerme conmigo. —Salió de los labios de Ace, demasiado veloz como para sopesarlo, con una sonrisa burlona, ante la confusión de Deuce—, vamos, hoy estoy solo ¡y aburrido! sólo tienes que recostarte a mi lado.

Se suponía que era una broma. No esperó que los dedos gélidos de su compañero, que habían dejado a los erizos en su sitio, atraparan su muñeca.

Si lo piensa bien, se da cuenta de que allí nació ese contacto que a veces detestaba. Sin embargo, esa tarde que ya se convertía en noche, Deuce lo llevó a su propio cuarto y le extendió una pijama.

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando eso sucedió.

-Debes acostarte. —Señaló, y Ace se carcajeó ante ello, pero con esa curiosidad que solía tener, obedeció, cambiándose de ropa mientras el nacido en junio volteaba la mirada.

Cuando ya se había vestido, se dio cuenta de que Deuce seguía en su uniforme.

-Te ves triste. —Mencionó el más alto, mientras lo empujaba a la cama. El de ojos cereza iba a replicar, pero sintió que alguien se recostaba a su lado y tomaba su mano—, no deberías estarlo en tu cumpleaños.

El pelirrojo asintió, mirando la seriedad en los ojos ajenos. No podía dejarse atrapar por ellos, era... extraño. Mientras acariciaban su brazo, Ace no podía alejar esa sonrisa burlona, porque en realidad, su compañero se estaba esforzando.

"Otra vez, es tierno" pensó con molestia.

-Estaba esperando un mensaje. —Dijo—, y seguramente llegará. No te importa.

La mano de Deuce lentamente llegó a su cabello, y lo acarició con calma.

-Por algo estoy preguntando, idiota.

No habló más después de eso. Los gélidos dedos de Deuce eran un dulce consuelo que no quería. No lo necesitaba, pero su respiración comenzó a calmarse, a volverse más lenta y luego sus párpados pesaron. Su teléfono vibró al rato, sabiendo que ese era el mensaje que esperaba, seguramente con una disculpa. Simplemente lo respondió ante el tacto ajeno que lo relajaba. 

Esa paz le incomodaba, porque había dicho que le ganaría en todo, pero no podía ganarle en ser tan estúpido e inocente. Para su cumpleaños, Ace sería capaz de lanzarle un pastel contra el rostro, ¿por qué Deuce no era de esa manera?

Pronto la luna se reflejó por la ventana. No recuerda más, sólo la necesidad del cálido tacto de su compañero, con una ternura que no había vuelto a sentir. 

No podía ser falso, por supuesto. Deuce no era de ese modo. Lo consoló porque así era, ¿qué esperaba? ¿conseguir algo más? 

A esas alturas, sabía que su respuesta era sí. Esperaba que hiciera algo porque Ace ya le había dado señales y simplemente no las entendía.

Se suponía que no lo necesitaba, se dijo eso en el momento en que, fingiendo dormir, sintió un suave beso en los cabellos. Quizás el de ojos azules recibía ese trato, pero Ace no, y fue vergonzoso. 

Se sintió tan feliz aquella vez, sin darse cuenta. En ese momento, extraña esa noche de otoño. El final del invierno estaba siendo más duro de lo que pudiera aceptar, y Deuce era casi tan denso como un tumulto de nieve. 

Por ahora, sólo atesoraría el recuerdo.


	8. ★Invierno; Si después de darte amor: si nada te ocurrió, me dejas★

Parecía que su vida estaba llena de encrucijadas que no comprendía.

-¿Dormir juntos te pone nervioso? ya lo hemos hecho antes... —Indicó el pelirrojo, riéndose evidentemente de la timidez repentina que su cuerpo transmitía.

-No sin gente en el dormitorio. —Gruñó Deuce—, ¿cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí? —Bramó, mientras se ubicaba junto a la pared, dándole la espalda a su compañero—, tienes tu habitación vacía.

-Ow~ pero no hay nadie en el dormitorio, volvimos antes, ¿no es tétrico? —Burló, y el de ojos turquesa suspiró.

Miró a la oscuridad que acechaba el cuarto que compartía con sus compañeros.

-Hoy debería volver el resto, Ace. —Dijo con su tono de voz enseriado—, ¿te irás después de eso? —Indagó, mientras se arropaba.

-Tal vez.

-¡No molestes! ¡los chicos pueden pensar-!

-¿Qué? —Interrumpió el pelirrojo—, ¿qué pueden pensar? lo que sea que piensen ellos ¿no siempre ha sido así? ¡qué difícil es lidiar contigo! —Bufó, mientras le daba la espalda a su compañero, e imitaba su gesto arropándose—. una chica es más fácil de ignorar.

Las sábanas estaban enredadas, y sus cuerpos calurosos. Ace se maldijo a sí mismo por dormir en pantalones cortos; sus piernas contactaban con la piel de Deuce, y el cosquilleo inusual se volvía intenso mientras su compañero se movía con evidente incomodidad.

-¡Deja de moverte! —Masculló por lo bajo el nacido en septiembre, mientras se volteaba y veía la amplia espalda ajena—, estás siendo molesto.

-Entonces vete de mi cuarto. —Respondió—, tú eres molesto.

Ace inhaló profundo. Bien, él no era ningún cuidador de sentimientos ¡por eso el romance era estresante! era mucho más divertido estar con amigos cuando no estabas enamorado. Se había dado cuenta de eso.

Sí, Deuce no se quejaba si Ace requería de espacio y viceversa, pero entre ellos, parecía que no había momento para distancias, dado que se extrañaban.

-No deberías caerme tan bien. —Suspiró el de cabellos negros, mientras se volteó y quedó frente a él—, te habría golpeado hace mucho. —Continuó, mientras su mano se alzó tratando de tocar al de ojos cereza.

-Sé que te gusto. —Bromeó, mientras veía como la mano extendida ajena se detenía en seco—, no tienes que decir que no~. No te preocupes. —Siguió, mientras se acercaba al rostro del otro—, prometo que no le diré a nadie si sabes cómo recompensarme.

El sonrojo de su compañero le hizo notar la situación, ¡había hablado de más! ¡se suponía que Deuce lo diría por voluntad!

-¿Es complicado? no pensaba hacerlo tan pronto, quiero decir... —Se corrigió repentinamente, tropezando con sus palabras—, ya sabes, uno piensa en esas cosas.

-¿Siquiera piensas? —Cuestionó, viendo cómo el ceño fruncido del más alto se convertía en algo más agudo, de mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Intento ser serio, eres un estúpido! —Se quejó, y entonces el pelirrojo tomó su rostro.

Silencio absoluto. El mecer de los árboles en el exterior era lo único que los desconcentraba.

-¿Estás intentando decir que en algún momento consideraste esto? ¿en serio? ¿siquiera la gente considera quién le va a...?

No, él no lo diría.

-No creo que lo hagan, seriamente. —Respondió—, ¡y de todos modos, no te jactes! ¡no es como si realmente me gust-! —Repentinamente se vio silenciado por las manos de Ace sobre sus labios.

-¿Estás dispuesto a admitirlo así sin más? si lo haces, no hay marcha atrás.

Su compañero tragó pesado, negando con su cabeza.

-Eso sería cumplir el capricho. Si comparamos la forma en que actúo, y en la que actúas tú, entonces tú-

-¡No lo digas! —Gritó, y presionó más sus manos contra los labios ajenos—, ¡déjalo así! ¿esto es algún tipo de competencia para ver a quién humillamos más? ¡de todas maneras, ya sabíamos eso!

Deuce pestañeó con confusión.

-¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó—, si sabías que yo... bueno, eso, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ace imitó su gesto, para luego romper en una carcajada.

-¿Estás diciendo que eres tan estúpido que no puedes entender lo que sientes? —Preguntó mientras su mano se alejaba de los labios ajenos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡no es sólo decir "hey, quiero a este sujeto, es simple" y reconocerlo! —Bramó, mientras volvía a mirar hacia la pared.

-Pero te fue fácil decir que te ibas a enamorar de mí. —Finalmente soltó—, vamos, soy muy guapo ¡por supuesto que esto podía pasar!

El de cabellos negros suspiró.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes? —Preguntó Deuce, y una vez más se volteó, para sentir la mano de Ace sujetar su cintura.

-Deja de dar vueltas. Ya haz algo o duérmete. —Sintiendo el deja vu vibrar en su cuerpo, presionó su mano contra el cuerpo de su compañero.

-No me estás respondiendo.

-No lo necesitas.

-Necesito saber qué puedo hacer y qué no. —Respondió, mientras lo miraba atento y tomaba su rostro—, ¿quieres seguir peleando?

-Pruébalo. —Dijo Ace, mientras sonreía—, quítate las estúpidas dudas, la única forma es hacer eso, ¿no? ¿por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿por qué ahora eres tan racional? si todo sale mal, si no te gusta, si no me gustas, ¿crees que algo cambie? ¡no lo hará! 

El nacido en junio tragó pesado, con nervios. Tanteando la situación, se acercó suavemente. Oh, patético, pensó el de ojos cereza, mientras sentía cómo presionaban sus labios contra los de su compañero.

Dentro de él, sólo podía pensar en lo nervioso que se sentía, ¿y si nada ocurría en el interior de Deuce? ¿todo acabaría así?


	9. ★Primavera; Wasted Youth: tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo bien★

Dos días. Ninguno habló de lo sucedido después de retornar a la academia antes que el resto.

Ninguno habló del beso y eso provocaba muchas cosas en Deuce.

¿Entonces Ace no se sentía igual? él mismo lo dijo, en caso de no ser recíproco, nada cambiaría entre ellos, todo se mantendría igual, entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué el pelirrojo seguía bromeando con una espontaneidad tan acostumbrada a su alrededor y no hablaba sobre lo ocurrido para zanjar bien el tema?

Quizás el nacido en junio era muy serio para eso. Quizás en realidad lo del pelirrojo era un capricho y ya, y estaba bien. 

No había nada que le hiciera incumplir su promesa, y tener algo de sentimientos tristes por no ser correspondido no le evitaría seguir alrededor de sus amigos. 

Pero a veces, cuando se reía enormemente de las bromas de Yuu, o discutía con Grimm sobre el almuerzo, la mirada del pelirrojo se posaba sobre él con un ceño fruncido, como si su felicidad le causara molestias.

En realidad, a Deuce le estaba costando horrores no comenzar una pelea con Ace. Prefería evitar algún conflicto entre ellos de forma mortal, él lo sabía; yendo al invernadero, practicando con Cater algunas cosas banales, incluso a veces entreteniendo a Floyd con tal de que pudiera distraerse de querer preguntarle algunas cosas al nacido en septiembre que estaba haciendo con su mente.

Esa noche no era diferente. Estaba en su cuarto leyendo algunas revistas que hace tiempo no miraba. Sus compañeros de cuarto estaban jugando una partida de cartas, mientras que el cuarto de ellos parecía estar estudiando con un tic en la ceja causado por el ruido.

Deuce se rió por lo bajo. Era un caos, pero era un caos distractor.

Él no había hecho nada malo, ¿no? y si lo hubiera hecho ¿no se sintió bien estropear su primera amistad por algo tonto como un deseo de avance? él lo sabía, siempre estuvo bien que mantuvieran distancia.

El toque en la puerta lo puso en alerta, mientras uno de sus compañeros la abría y el de cabellos negros volvía a su lectura. 

-Spade, Trappola está fuera, dice que quiere verte ¿lo echamos por ti? —Preguntó el más alto de la sala—, parece que están peleados, ¿no? estás más tiempo en el cuarto que antes, entonces...

Deuce abrió los ojos ante eso. Así que le estaban prestando atención, ¿eh?

-¡Hey! ¡déjenme entrar! ¡o entraré a la fuerza! —Se quejó el pelirrojo afuera, y eso provocó que el ceño fruncido del de ojos turquesa se hiciera agudo.

-No te preocupes. No lo eches. —Pidió, mientras cerraba la revista y se levantaba—, de todas maneras, debe querer conversar. —Sonrió dulce, antes de sentir que la puerta era abierta en totalidad y Ace lo miraba atentamente.

-Deuce. —Llamó con un tono de voz molesto—, hey, vamos a dar una vuelta. —Bramó tomando su muñeca, y sacándolo de la habitación, ante la mirada natural de sus compañeros.

¿No era extraño? el pelirrojo estaba haciendo una escena y entonces nadie parecía decir nada...

-No llegues muy tarde, Spade. —Señaló su compañero—, suerte en la charla.

El mencionado sintió los colores subir al rostro, ¿qué era eso? ¿simplemente aceptación?

Mientras Ace lo llevaba por los pasillos de la escuela a una hora prácticamente ilegal, pudieron encontrar al muchacho más bajo de Diasomnia, que los miró con una sonrisa.

-Kufufu, la juventud de ahora parece no tener problemas con romper las reglas. —Susurró cuando pasaron por su lado, y el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco—, pueden ir con calma. No los delataré.

-¿No está teóricamente mal que salgamos a esta hora, Ace? —Preguntó Deuce mientras sentía como lo arrastraban hasta una habitación vacía que parecía tener algo de comida sobre la mesa, y una radio en el rincón.

-Sí, seguro nos matarán mañana. —Comentó.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensé que valdría la pena. Ahora cállate. Estoy malgastando mi tiempo contigo, más te vale que hagas las cosas bien. —Bramó, mientras Deuce levemente confundido, iba hacia la radio y elegía una canción suave.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿qué hice ahora? —Preguntó con calma—, me miras como si quisieras golpearme. Y a la gente a mi alrededor.

-Lo que quiero hacer. —Sinceró Ace, con esa rebeldía propia de su voz que le daba fuerzas. De repente, comenzó a sonar otra canción que el de ojos turquesa conocía muy bien.

-No sé por qué sea. —Admitió—, pero ¿no quieres bailar? mamá me enseñó esto cuando era pequeño.

-¿Sabes bailar?

El más alto por un centímetro negó con la cabeza.

-Pero puedo intentarlo. —Señaló, mientras tomaba las manos de Ace y se levantaba para llevarlo al centro.

Después de lo extraño que se había tornado todo, Deuce se sintió agradecido de que todavía pudiera instar al pelirrojo a seguirlo. Porque si este no le correspondía, estaba bien, pero él mismo había dicho que no dejarían de ser amigos.

Quizás él pagaría el dolor después, pero todavía podía tener un poco de diversión, todavía podía tomarse el tiempo de corregir las cosas si el de ojos cereza todavía estaba incómodo a su alrededor.

Todavía tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo bien.

-Detesto la primavera. —Masculló Ace, mientras el nacido en junio intentaba seguir el ritmo de la música.

-Ajá. —Respondió.

-Te detesto. 

-Parece válido.

El pelirrojo inhaló profundo, como perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿No vas a preguntarme por qué? —Indagó con la ceja alzada.

-No, no estoy dispuesto a seguir arruinando las cosas, ¡gracias! —Masculló, y la risa de Ace se sintió como una melodía más hermosa que la que estaba oyendo.

-No puedes arruinarlo más.


	10. ★Verano; Find you: puedo sentirte claramente★

Deuce estaba relajado ese primer día de verano. Todavía la transición desde la primavera se sentía extraña para él, y por sobretodo, se sentía curioso con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Recibió una llamada de su madre. No era inusual, pero ¿se sintió extraño? como si esa llamada ocasionara algo negativo.

"Necesito que vengas a casa" le había pedido, y una frase le siguió "tu abuela enfermó".

Deuce no necesitó escuchar más palabras para asentir. Quizás podría conseguir un pasaje o un permiso para salir de la isla donde estaba su escuela, por lo que no perdió el tiempo. Primero habló con el líder de dormitorio, y en segundo lugar, después de obtener la autorización interna, necesitaría la del director. Por suerte, la situación fue manejada velozmente y ese mismo día obtuvo permiso.

Debía avisar a sus compañeros de cuarto que se ausentaría.

-Será sólo por unos días. Realmente no hay mucho que hacer. Contendremos a Trappola por ti. —Dijo su compañero, tocando su hombro—, ánimo, hombre. Verás que no es tan serio.

Y quizás era así, tal vez no era tan serio, pero necesitaba estar con su madre, no podía dejarla sola en ese contexto.

Debía avisarle a Ace que se iría. Aunque en realidad, no tenía que hacerlo, ¿cierto? pero...

-¿Deuce? —Llamó su compañero cuando lo vio de pie fuera de la puerta de su cuarto, y pasó una mano por enfrente de él para despabilarlo—, hombre, nunca vienes a mi cuarto si no es serio, ¿estás bien?

-Me iré unos días a cuidar a mamá. —Dijo repentinamente—, venía a despedirme porque ya iré para allá... —El pelirrojo pareció ligeramente confundido—, ni siquiera sé por qué te aviso, pero dile a Yuu de mi parte.

El más bajo por apenas un centímetro asintió.

-Ten cuidado. —Indicó.

Se sintió como si algo faltara cuando se dio la vuelta para partir. La mano de Ace sujetó su manga repentinamente.

-No te tardes, idiota. Verás que todo saldré bien. Mantén informado a Yuu. —Indicó—, estará preocupado.

Pero Ace no quería admitir que él también lo estaría, así que Deuce asintió.

-Te avisaré también.

Fue un viaje extenso. Salir de la isla realmente era difícil, pero ¿qué podía hacer? sólo confiar que su abuela estaba resfriada, nada más.

Y efectivamente era un resfriado, pero las cosas con su madre se complicaron en casa. Estar al pendiente de su abuela y de las labores del hogar era complejo, y el de ojos turquesa sintió que nunca debió dejarlas solas. 

Su madre, con ese tacto dulce, sólo le pidió ayuda por unos días. Un resfriado podría ser mortal para los mayores y ella no podía estar sola en esos momentos.

Deuce lo entendió. No tenía planes de emitir queja alguna.

Cuando anocheció, sintió que habían pasado muchos años desde que había estado en su propia habitación, pese a que la había habitado en vacaciones de invierno.

Se recostó en la cama una vez que se puso el pijama. Un mensaje en su teléfono celular lo distrajo brevemente.

"¿Estás bien?" llegó a través de un chat grupal donde también estaba Ace.

"Perfectamente. Todo en orden" respondió, mientras apagaba la luz y llevaba su antebrazo al rostro cubriendo sus ojos. Estando así, bocarriba invadido por la oscuridad, se sentía completamente agotado.

Extrañaba la alegría de la habitación. Extrañaba las miradas de soslayo pidiendo explicaciones de forma implícita mientras Ace estaba con él leyendo revistas o viendo una película. Incluso extrañaba a Grimm.

Extrañaba mucho las noches que pasó con Ace. Noches envuelto entre las sábanas donde nadie más los veía, donde se reía de tonterías, donde no había esa extraña tensión entre ellos.

Era una guerra. Quien decía algo, quien se enamoraba, era el más débil. Él no quería ser quien perdiera.

Pero la idea de que el pelirrojo fuera quien lo hiciera sonaba totalmente tentadora. La idea de tener a Ace, que en el momento en que quitabas los ojos de él intentaba embaucarte, hechizarte con palabras convenencieras, que trataba de bromear contigo, a su disposición, totalmente sincero-

Deuce tampoco quería que las cosas cambiaran. No estaba hecho para las cursilerías, para el amor a todo momento, no estaba preparado para ser tomado con la guardia baja...

-¿Deuce, cariño? —Llamó su madre desde fuera del cuarto—, ¿podemos hablar?

El mencionado se levantó a abrir la puerta y vio a la mujer. Cansada, mayor, con una tristeza en los ojos pero con un rostro orgulloso que siempre ponía frente a él.

Tan dulce.

Fue una charla densa, quizás la más densa que ha tenido en su vida. Sobretodo cuando su madre lo notó pendiente al teléfono, dando algunos detalles a Yuu y a Ace.

-¿Sucede algo inusual en tu vida, Deuce? —Preguntó la mujer—, ¿estás teniendo problemas?

Decirlo en voz alta era admitirlo. Verbalizarlo era dejarlo ganar.

-Hay alguien que llama mi atención de una manera en que nadie lo había hecho antes. —Sinceró.

No era del todo incorrecto. Él ni siquiera había tenido amigos de forma adecuada.

-Cuando me doy cuenta, la habitación se siente grande, creo que me acostumbré al dormitorio y a él. —Continuó—, y a las cosas extrañas que suceden.

-¿Lo extrañas? —Preguntó su mamá riendo—, perdón por sacarte de allí tan repentinamente. —Dijo acariciando su cabello—, pero es... genial. No pensé que crecerías tanto. 

Incluso algo banal como simpatizar con alguien era un logro para él, ¿uh?

-Sí. —Admitió—, pero ustedes son más importantes.

-La próxima vez, tráelo a casa. Ese chico... ¿Ace, no? suena divertido. —Habló la mujer, y se levantó de la cama dejando un beso en sus cabellos—, buenas noches.

Deuce parpadeó al darse cuenta de que en realidad él nunca dijo su nombre. 

Esos días de verano que apenas comenzaban, ya se sentían más cálidos repentinamente.

"Estoy bien, chicos. Mamá me habló un momento" dijo en la mensajería "pronto estaré de vuelta".

"Eres todo un niño de mamá" fue lo primero que mencionó el pelirrojo "la próxima vez, llévanos a conocerla, debemos darle las gracias por alejarnos de ti".

Deuce sintió un tic en la ceja.

"Pero si eres quien más lo extraña, Ace" añadió su amigo, y eso causó una sonrisa en el rostro del de cabellos negros.

"Iré a dormir. Descansen" texteó, y bloqueó el celular para dormitar. Al instante, sonó con un tono específico que no recordaba cuando configuró, pero ya asimilaba de quién era.

"Buenas noches. Creí que no podrías dormir si no te mandaba un mensaje, ca-ri-ño" burló, y Deuce sonrió estúpidamente.

"Tienes razón. Buenas noches, descansa" dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Pronto lo vería, pero en realidad, nunca se sintió absolutamente lejos de él.


	11. ★Genderbender; In the meantime: nuestras miradas no se fijan en nadie más★

Deuce llegó a la escuela con nerviosismo. Tuvo que quedarse en su casa algunos días más por un incidente que había provocado.

Si era sincero, Ace siempre tuvo razón. Siempre le dijo que era un estúpido.

-¿Deuce? —Llamó uno de sus compañeros cuando escuchó el toque de la puerta—, ¡hombre, no sabíamos que volverías hoy! ¡ya te extrañábamos!

Pero en ese instante, no podía decir que era del todo un hombre.

-¿Deuce... chan? —Preguntó con una mal simulada risa uno de sus compañeros más altos—, ¡eres una chica! ¡no puedes ser!

-No me digas lo evidente, por favor. Ya veo a Ace burlarse por esto.

-Hey, hey King —Llamó uno de sus compañeros a otro—, incluso tiene una voz muy dulce ¿¡no es linda!? ¿podemos conservarla?

Repentinamente un brazo envolvió la cintura de Deuce.

-No. No pueden. —Reclamó Ace, que había llegado sin que nadie lo notara—, Deuce-chan no le ha avisado al superior que llegó, ¿tan luego quieres un collar contigo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo sin despegar su mano de la cintura ajena, y la muchacha suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Y no me puedo quedar así.

-¿Por qué siquiera vienes con un vestido? —Preguntó Ace mientras la sujetaba de la mano, arrastrándola fuera del cuarto hacia el dormitorio del líder.

-Al parecer, de alguna manera el sueño de mamá también era tener una niña, y por eso me quedé más tiempo en casa... si no hubiera jugado con las pociones, quizás no habría pasado.

-Eres muy tonto, Deuce-chan. —Pese al apodo del final, todavía se refería a él con los pronombres adecuados—, ¿no hay un día en que puedas pensar racionalmente lo que sucede contigo? ¿lo que haces?

Deuce hizo un puchero. Quizás eran las hormonas. Quizás fue porque había extrañado a Ace y el idiota lo regañaba apenas se encontraban. No lo sabía, pero la verdad es que estaba molesto.

Había llegado entrada la noche, y después de explicarle la situación a Riddle, se le permitió retirarse al cuarto. Al parecer, al día siguiente hablarían con algunos profesores para que volviera a su estado original.

En ese caso, Deuce aprovecharía de tomarse muchas fotos para su madre, y que conservara ese recuerdo.

Ace parecía distante, y eso no le gustaba al de ojos turquesa. Tampoco se le había permitido dormir en el cuarto con los otros chicos, pese a que se sentía en total confianza para hacerlo. Supuso que ni siquiera Ace sería la excepción. Quizás tendría que ir al dormitorio destartalado y pedir una alcoba prestada.

-Deuce-chan. —Llamó la voz del pelirrojo, mientras el mencionado volteaba a verle—, conseguí el permiso para que duermas en mi cuarto. Dos chicos al parecer se metieron en problemas y están durmiendo en el laberinto de rosas, y al otro le corresponde dormir en tu habitación.

El de ojos turquesas se vio confundido.

-¿Por qué? me dijeron que no puedo dormir con los chicos, ¿por qué eres la excepción? 

El pelirrojo se rió sonoramente, y acercó su mano a la muchacha, que ni siquiera sabía cómo referirse a ella misma.

-No lo sé ¿por qué crees? —Indagó con burla, mientras la llevaba a la habitación—, pero no dormirás conmigo. Tienes las otras camas. Esa fue mi promesa.

El de cabellos oscuros alzó un ceja. No hacía mucho movimiento con sus manos, porque el busto le era incómodo, ¿cómo vivían las chicas así?

-Pero nunca cumples tus promesas. —Masculló.

-Ow~ ¿no quieres dormir solo? ¿tanto me extrañas? lo siento, pero eres una niña ahora. No estoy interesado en ti hasta mañana. —Bramó, y cerró la puerta del cuarto con seguro.

Cuando las luces se apagaron, y comenzaron a cambiar sus ropajes bajo la espesura de la noche, Deuce abrió la boca.

-¿No es más fácil si soy niña para ti? —Preguntó más rápido de lo que pensó. En realidad, siempre era así.

Qué débil se sentía.

-Para nada. Las chicas son problemáticas. Puedo llevarme bien con ellas pero ¿involucrarme sentimentalmente? no, gracias. Ahora, ve a dormir. —Comentó, y el de ojos turquesa obedeció.

No pudo evitar recordar buenos tiempos mientras escuchaba la respiración de Ace. La vez que bailó con él, la vez que jugaron cartas y lo atrapó contra la cama, las burlas... ¿lo perdería todo por ser una chica? ¿y si siempre se quedaba así?

Quería volver a tenerlo. Volver a sujetar su mirada con la seguridad de que no se apartaría. 

Se removió en su cama.

-¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó el pelirrojo desde su sector.

-Es extraño. —Dijo Deuce—, se siente extraño.

-Bueno, no eres tú precisamente ahora.

-¿Es malo que sea una chica? 

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-Ya es molesto que tengas muchos chicos a tu alrededor todo el tiempo defendiéndote como si yo no fuera prácticamente tu mejor amigo. Por supuesto que siendo chica sería peor, pero si me preguntas... —Ace repentinamente guardó silencio, y Deuce lo escuchó removerse en la cama—, no lo odio totalmente, ahora duérmete.

Era increíble cómo las palabras lo relajaron tanto. Quería decirle eso, que se sentía seguro, que en realidad lo había extrañado.

-¿Estás cómodo? sé que te cuesta dormir en un cuarto tan silencioso. Puedes venir acá si quieres. Sólo por ser una chica. —Añadió, y Deuce se rió por lo bajo.

-No estoy interesado en ser parte de tus mentiras por el momento. Buenas noches.

No necesitaron más palabras. En realidad, en ese momento requerían espacio. Dormir en la misma habitación con una distancia prudente sólo gritaba una cosa: que querían la compañía ajena porque ya les era natural. 

Qué molesto era todo. Pero eso era lo más cercano a una respuesta con respecto a la situación que tenían entre las manos.

-Hey Ace, ¿todo está bien?

El muchacho pareció sentarse en su cama, y Deuce imitó el gesto, tratando de verlo en la oscuridad. La luna facilitaba un poco su intento.

Ace sonrió un poco, quizás porque creía que el chico no lo veía.

-Sí.

El de ojos turquesas sólo quería volver a la normalidad pronto. La actitud cautelosa de Ace no se sentía propia de él. Mientras tanto, trataría de conciliar el sueño y pensar en qué hacer con la sensación en su pecho.


	12. ★Estrellas; Mais je t'aime: si te cuesta, no dejes que yo te abandone★

Para Ace era usual recordar sus días pasados con Deuce. La situación era difícil, sí, sobretodo después de que el de cabellos oscuros volvió a su cuerpo. Lo ignoraba, aunque era más ¿evitarlo? debido a que incluso mantenía el saludo usual.

Extrañaba los días en que peleaban por la última rebanada de pastel, o por los dulces de Trey mientas Ace se sentaba en el regazo del de ojos turquesa, compartiendo el espacio en el amplio sofá rodeado de sus compañeros.

Recuerda la noche de lluvia de estrellas. Trey había dicho que podían hacer una pijamada a la que asistiría un integrante de Octavinelle, y que por favor se portaran bien, dado que el humor del líder de dormitorio dependía de esa visita.

Nadie tuvo problemas en deducir quién era ese invitado.

-Deuce. —Llamó el pelirrojo a su compañero—, ¿de verdad quieres quedarte aquí y ser regañado por el líder de dormitorio? ¡quiero decir! nos van a regañar de todas formas el día de hoy, ¿no quieres ver la lluvia de estrellas en otro lado? —Invitó frente a sus compañeros, que no le prestaron demasiada atención.

-Se van a meter en problemas. —Dijo King, que tenía un corazón en la mejilla. 

El compañero de cuarto de Deuce, ¿eh?

-Bueno, no es que nunca lo hagamos. —Señaló Ace alzando sus hombros para restarle el valor a la situación—, iré al cuarto de Yuu. De todas maneras, el líder de dormitorio estará muy ocupado con su futuro ligue. —Bramó.

-Parece que no se diferencia mucho de cómo quieres estar, Trappola. —Murmuró el otro chico con la marca roja.

Si Ace hubiera sabido qué significaban esas palabras en su momento, habría podido evitar muchas cosas. Sin embargo sólo alzó una ceja en cuestión y miró a Deuce.

-¿Vienes? —El de cabellos oscuros pareció acompañarlo hasta la puerta que llevaba a la salida, dubitativo.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir, Ace? la lluvia está por comenzar. —Excusó, y el pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua.

-Si no quieres ir, no busques excusas. Puedo ir solo. Me quedaré con Yuu~. 

El más alto frunció el ceño y ¡oh! esa forma en que sus expresiones se reflejaban en su cara. Deuce debía ser más cuidadoso, ser tan honesto era peligroso.

-No es eso, es sólo... ¿no quiero estar solo allí? —Comentó de repente—, si vamos al dormitorio, estaré solo ¡y no es problema! si nos quedamos aquí, será lo mismo.

El de ojos cerezas suspiró.

-Si tienes tantas dudas y el resultado será el mismo ¿por qué no haces lo que quieres?

El de ojos turquesa pareció pensarlo seriamente.

-¿Lo que quiera, dices? —Murmuró, y repentinamente pareció tener una idea—, sígueme. Sé dónde podemos ver la lluvia de estrellas, ¡pero vamos rápido! pronto debería empezar. 

No tomó su mano. Ace recuerda que esa vez no comenzó ese tacto, y por supuesto, él estaba lejos de enterarse de lo que sentía por su compañero.

-Si dudas tanto, no deberíamos ser amigos. —Lanzó Ace mientras Deuce miraba la puerta que daba acceso al techo.

-No... —Murmuró Deuce por lo bajo—, estoy viendo la mejor forma de romper el candado. No te desharás de mí fácilmente. —Burló, y oh, ese tono causaba estragos en Ace, que repentinamente podía verlo como un igual.

-¿Sí? —Preguntó el pelirrojo con un tono juguetón, llevando su mano a la amplia espalda ajena—, entonces no dejes que te abandone. 

Ninguno necesitaba palabras extra. Sabían que en realidad, no era posible que ellos se dejaran.

De una patada, la puerta fue abierta. A veces Ace olvidaba la época de delincuente de Deuce ¿y cómo no? con el tipo de muchacho que era ahora, nadie podría recordarlo constantemente.

La lluvia había comenzado. La caída de los astros de forma continua era maravillosa. La sensación de emoción en el estómago de Ace se arremolinaba, pero parecía hacerse más aguda al mirar la sorpresa en los labios de Deuce, en sus iris brillantes, en la forma en la que se ubicaba a su lado con naturalidad.

-¡Mira! —Dijo, y el pelirrojo asintió observando el firmamento.

Pensó, por un momento, que algo pareció entibiar su pecho mientras el de ojos turquesa se reclinaba contra él y sus hombros chocaban. Era un toque que nunca pasó inadvertido para ambos, Ace lo sabía, pero se sentía ligeramente más consciente estando bajo las estrellas.

Recordó unas palabras incómodas de su hermano, que solía decirle cuando estaba malhumorado por las chicas que se molestaban con él y sus ansias de entretención y libertad.

"Ahora estás tranquilo, buscas diversión ¡y así debe ser! pero cuando te enamores va a haber mucha calma, vas a extrañar esto. Hasta entonces, es mejor estar con tus amigos".

No supo en ese entonces por qué recordó esas palabras mientras el sonoro "wow" de Deuce delataba más emoción. 

Actualmente, mientras su compañero dormitaba en el sofá del cuarto de Ace, con los cabellos sobre su rostro, alborotados, quizás podía darle la razón a su hermano. Si hubiera sido caótico, quizás se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía. 

De todas maneras, todo lo que está destinado a suceder, podía hacerse sin más, ¿no?

-¡Deuce! ¡no puedes dormir en clases! —Regañó con una mentira, mientras veía al muchacho dar un brinco en confusión y restregar sus ojos.

-¡Disculpe, Trein-sensei! —Gritó, y de repente se vio desorientado.

-Buenos días~. —Bramó Ace—, ¿ya vuelves a tu dormitorio? —Indagó, tomando asiento a su lado, y sintiendo cómo Deuce se acomodaba en su regazo.

Tragó pesado. Si no sintiera que todo se derrumbaría al avanzar, entonces...

-Mnh, quería hablar contigo, por eso estoy aquí, ¿quieres salir mañana?

-¿Salir como, al laberinto de rosas? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo, tentado a llevar sus manos al cabello ajeno.

-Salir como... al karaoke. —Invitó, mientras seguía en su regazo—, vine para decirte eso. Luego me respondes. Voy de vuelta a mi cuarto.

Como pudo, Deuce se levantó. Antes de que saliera por la puerta, Ace lo tomó por la mano y lo detuvo.

-Tú... ¿por qué?

Deuce pareció no entender la pregunta, pero era válido. Estaba somnoliento.

Y él, mientras tanto, sentía que estaba caminando en un terreno peligroso, con el estómago apretando fuertemente.

-Una vez me dijiste hace tiempo... no recuerdo cuándo, pero me dijiste que no dejara que me abandones. Y eso estoy haciendo.

Se sentía extraño.

-¿Me respondes en la noche? —Indagó.

Ace sintió.

-Entonces me voy a dormir. Adiós.

Definitivamente Deuce avanzó primero sin explicitarlo.


	13. ★Karaoke; Never enough: no necesito mi corazón, puedes romperlo★

Deuce había dicho "salir". Sin embargo, el de ojos color cereza no esperaba que en realidad era más como "salir del cuarto", dado que consiguió que la habitación quedara vacía para él, y por algún motivo, había sugerido que ignoraran cualquier sonido del exterior.

No se sentía como él en lo absoluto, lo que era extraño, pero maravilloso. O al menos lo fue al inicio, pero cuando llegó al dormitorio, en realidad el de ojos turquesas parecía un manojo de nervios.

Toda su valentía se había ido intentando invitar a Ace a salir, ¿no era entrañable? la forma en la que lo invitó a su alcoba como si nunca hubiera estado allí, cuando la verdad era que esas sábanas dobladas y el otro par plegadas conocían más de su aroma que cualquier otra cama.

Su compañero eligió alguna canción lenta que evidentemente no sabía. Era tierno, y lo que se supone que generaba el karaoke: humillante. La forma en la que el de cabellos oscuros trataba de relajarse era en realidad casi divertida.

Pero en realidad, Ace no había venido por ese tipo de diversión. Como si pudiera dejarlo salirse con la suya después de haber causado estragos en su regazo. Como si pudiera dejarlo ir después de que el de ojos turquesa hubiera hecho un lío con sus latidos.

No lo dejaría ir, lo haría rendirse; la expresión del nacido en junio sin saber nada en lo absoluto era mucho más entretenida de ver que cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Su compañero bostezó tratando de pasar desapercibido, y Ace tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba en la habitación sin otra persona que ellos en su interior.

-¿Tienes planes de dormir, Deuce? porque yo no~. —Canturreó, y se atrevió a elegir la canción que le correspondía; una que se sabía prácticamente de memoria.

-Pensé que te quejarías más porque que no fuimos a un karaoke de verdad. —Tanteó el de cabellos oscuros, extendiendo el micrófono y sentándose a su lado.

-Estamos solos. Eso bastará, tch. —Señaló—, ¿o no te gusta la idea, Deuce-kun~?

Con ese tono burlón, comenzó a murmurar la letra de la canción sin mucho ánimo. Si era sincero, su intención era desvelarse junto a su compañero, pero el rostro somnoliento del otro era más satisfactorio de ver.

-Oh, ¿ya tienes sueño? pero si la noche acaba de empezar. —Una risa traviesa escapó de los labios de Trappola—, ¿no quieres seguir en karaoke? apenas hemos elegido dos canciones.

-No quiero cantar ahora. Creo que podemos hacer otra cosa. —Masculló Deuce entre un bostezo y sus párpados claramente pesados.

Ace sintió que su respiración se cortaba mientras su compañero se acercaba a él con clara dobles intenciones. Sus ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaba a su rostro causaron un poco de nervios en el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Oh, no lo sé, Ace, ¿qué crees que podemos hacer? —Preguntó con una sinceridad que lo estremeció 

-Hey, tú me trajiste aquí con alguna excusa, algo tienes que pensar ¿no? —Se quejó el pelirrojo con evidente malhumor por la respuesta que no fue la que había querido—, para tu desgracia, no tengo todas tus respuestas.

Deuce pareció pestañear levemente cuando decidió acercarse al pelirrojo. Se inclinó hacia él y sus labios apenas rozaron en un mariposeo sobrio y fugaz, el usual revoloteo de su barriga se convirtió en una ola expansiva que provocó que tomará el rostro ajeno para acercarlo más.

Oh, definitivamente era capaz de entregarle todo. En ese momento sutil, con la música instrumental de fondo y ellos sobre el sofá del dormitorio, con sus labios sobre el otro, era todo lo que necesitaba. Aunque quizás querría más, porque no era suficiente.

Estaba seguro de que no sería suficiente.

Mientras esos labios ligeramente resecos por el frío de la noche se deslizaban por los ajenos con una familiaridad que Ace no esperaba, el más alto lo presionó hacia abajo y se encimó a él ¡demasiado rápido! el pelirrojo siempre era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a su compañero pero ¿de dónde salía esa notoria impaciencia del otro?

Quizás de todo el jugueteo previo que el nacido en septiembre había disfrutado de impartir a ajeno. La sonrisa satisfecha de Deuce después de volverlo un caos desastroso contra el sofá parecía más como de triunfo que por burla. Como si con eso le dieran un cese a la clara incitación que sus cuerpos se planteaban mutuamente cuando se rodeaban.

Debería ser ilegal ese grado de transparencia, pero la posición en la que estaban decía demasiado de ellos, en realidad. De todo el lío tenso que se habían armado. De las miradas poco cautelosas que se daban en clases. De la forma en que el tacto del de ojos turquesa permanecía más en el cuerpo de Ace que en el resto.

La forma evidente en la que el pelirrojo quería sacarlo de quicio con tal de obtener su atención era casi tan feroz como la forma en la que conseguía sus objetivos.

Y claro, por fin se había exteriorizado todo ello en una noche donde las actitudes usuales se habían ido por la borda; conscientes de que no había testigo alguno a sus alrededores, y de que no volverían pronto, ¿cómo podrían siquiera resistirse a decir o avanzar algo?

Ace no lo pensó dos veces cuando su mano se posó tras la nuca de Deuce, empujándolo a otro beso voraz donde sintió que su pecho se llenaba de calor; no fuegos artificiales, sólo sus sentidos aguzados ante los sonidos extraños que estaban emitiendo.

No entendía las divagaciones de la gente en cuanto a expresar un contacto tan insufrible; en realidad, Deuce nunca había besado a nadie, lo sabía, y él mismo ni siquiera era experto en el tema.

Una queja escapó de sus labios, deteniendo todo movimiento por parte del otro.

"Dios, este imbécil podría romper mi corazón en pedazos" pensó. Pero sabía que no lo haría.

El sólo pensamiento lo hizo avergonzar. Si no fuera un descarado, quizás querría morir.


	14. ★Pesca; How'm I Doing: ¿puedo ser a quien llames cuando no pienses en nada?★

Pasó la noche en el dormitorio de Deuce, evidentemente para no ser descubierto por alguien. Los muchachos del cuarto no llegaron, y apenas el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, pudo ver a su amigo dormitando en el sofá, abrazado a una almohada.

Era incluso adorable, pero nada cambiaba entre ellos después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Viendo que su compañero parecía abrazado intensamente a esa almohada, suspiró. Fue en dirección al baño para asearse, y lavar sus dientes antes de siquiera pensar en levantarlo de su sitio.

No podía entender cómo había logrado dormir, y mucho menos entendía por qué el de cabellos oscuros no se acostó con él en la cama y prefirió el sofá. Era demasiado puritano para su gusto, tenía que admitir, pero eso no le quitaba la emoción que tenía en el pecho, ni la risa nerviosa y cálida que brotó en sus labios antes de dirigirse a la cama de Deuce y tomar una almohada.

Se levantó con el objeto en mano, y se posó frente al más alto que continuaba durmiendo. La estrelló contra su rostro, consiguiendo que el otro despertara con un brinco, luciendo totalmente desorientado.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente. —Bufó, mientras escuchaba a Deuce quejarse y tapar su rostro con la almohada—, ¡hey! ¡levántate! ¿no teníamos que salir con Yuu el día de hoy?

-Eres un ruidoso. —Bufó el que seguía recostado en el sofá, sujetando su muñeca—, ya me levantaré. —Dijo, empujándolo hacia él y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

¡¿Cómo podía hacer esas cosas con tanta libertad?!

Claramente no estaba pensando en nada, sólo estaba dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, y esos decían que debía estar recostado con él. Parecía que extrañaba la almohada, porque la fuerza con la que se ciñó al cuerpo de Ace era descomunal.

-¡Suéltame!

El de ojos turquesa lo soltó, y el de cabellos rojizos se sintió caer por un momento antes de que afianzara el agarre una vez más. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Deuce se volvió a acurrucar contra él.

-No tienes opción. Lo siento.

Disculpas insinceras, pensó el pelirrojo. De todas maneras, ¡no podían sólo seguir levantando sospechas! ¡en cualquier momento tendrían que ir a clases, o Riddle iría a por ellos! ¡y entonces tendría que intentar darles una explicación a ellos haciendo- lo que fuera que hacían en ese momento!

Ahí recostado contra él, en realidad se sentía tranquilo. Cuánto maldecía a su hermano por explicarle que el enamoramiento se sentía así; con un corazón errático y un suspiro relajado. Con una mano acariciando sus cabellos y un sonrojo avergonzado en su rostro.

Sólo un poco de romance más por pereza que por la necesidad de tenerlo. Porque Deuce no era del tipo empalagoso y lo sabía.

Qué terrible era tener conocimiento de él hasta ese punto.

-Nos vamos entonces. —Habló el de cabellos negros, desperezándose naturalmente y yendo al baño sin mirar a Ace. 

Ambos estaban así. Sólo fluyendo.

Cuando el de ojos turquesa entró al baño, el pelirrojo tomó la almohada con la que había golpeado a Deuce y en su lugar, la puso en su rostro, ahogando un grito.

¿¡Qué era!? ¿qué eran? ¡qué tipo de ridiculeces hacían ¡todo era un caos!

Su amigo era tan extraño, repentinamente dejaba caer calderos cuando se sentía amenazado, y al siguiente charlaba sobre animales con Yuu. En un momento detestaba a Grimm y al otro sentía curiosidad por su pelaje. 

El pelirrojo sabía que en realidad Deuce querría estabilidad. Era un chico que intentaba mantenerse dentro de los márgenes, aunque no lo consiguiera en lo absoluto y sólo tratara de arreglar todo a los golpes cuando las cosas se salían de sus manos.

Pero también sabía que no tenía que tomarse las cosas en serio.

-¿Ace? —Llamó, despabilándolo—, ¿nos vamos de pesca con Yuu, no es así? —La forma en la que la pregunta salió dulce de sus labios, como dándole oportunidad de arrepentimiento, se sintió profundamente cálida en su interior.

-¡Por supuesto! pescaré más criaturas que tú y seré el favorito de Yuu~. —Habló, mientras terminaba de arreglar su uniforme para salir con dignidad del dormitorio.

Vio cómo Deuce tomó su teléfono celular y texteó algo al prefecto, riendo cuando le contestó, con una naturalidad que... habría amado fuera la de ellos.

Pero también amaba su dinámica con él. Era extraño. El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de sus dos amigos, dado que se equilibraba la forma de pasar tiempo. Aunque era inevitable que los chicos de Heartslabyul estuvieran juntos mucho más.

Sin embargo, aún así parecía que todo lo que hacía confundía las cosas, ¿por qué? ¿por qué era más sensorial que expresivo? ¿lo estaba haciendo bien del modo en que estaban?

Suspiró cuando escuchó que el otro hizo lo mismo.

-Nos espera a la salida de su dormitorio. —Bramó—, vamos.

Tomó su mano otra vez, con esa sutileza que a Ace le erizaba el cuerpo ¿no tenía vergüenza o respeto por sí mismo?

Vio que Cater se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente.

-¡Buenos días al set AceDeu! —Cantó, desordenando los cabellos de Deuce y Ace alzó una ceja en cuestión.

-¡No somos un set! —Insistió, pero su compañero no pareció quejarse de ello.

-Diamond-senpai, a Ace le molesta ese apodo. —Habló—, puedes decirnos así cuando hablemos en otro momento.

-¿¡No es eso algún tipo de traición!?

-¡Hecho~! recuerden estar aquí para la hora del té o Riddle gritará. Está molesto porque ayer alguien se lo llevó lejos~. —Una vez más, nadie necesitó que se explicitara aquello—, ah~ el romance ¡debería tomar una foto de todas las parejas y subirlas a magicam!

Deuce se carcajeó por lo bajo.

-¿No tienes con quién tomar una foto, Diamond-senpai?

Ante esa frase, los colores subieron al rostro del pelirrojo mayor.

-No lo sé, Deuce-chan~, ¿qué crees?

El pelirrojo junto al mencionado creyó que replicaría la noción de pareja.

-Que definitivamente deberíamos tener una foto junto a Yuu después de la pesca. Nos tenemos que ir. Con su permiso. —Solicitó amablemente y empujó a Ace.

Pareja.

Esa palabra era extraña, ¿Deuce siquiera pensaba en ellos de esa manera?

-¡No olviden las cañas de pescar!

Cater les gritó desde atrás, y Deuce se quejó por lo bajo. Claramente no tenía sus pensamientos en eso.

¿En qué pensaba entonces?


	15. ★Uniforme escolar; Solo3minuti: debiera mostrar de mí lo que nunca pude ser★

Las peleas entre ambos eran usuales, no es que jamás hubieran lanzado palabras venenosas en contra del otro. Pero el rostro de dolor que Deuce había puesto cuando Ace terminó de escupir toda su palabrería feroz, para no perder en esa riña, le hizo saber que no por ser usual era bueno.

No le gustaba ese rostro, estaba seguro. Pero a ese punto, no tenía certeza de muchas cosas.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué siento algo por ti" no era una buena elección de palabras en medio de una pelea, ni siquiera para alguien que era usualmente grosero como él.

No sentía culpa. En realidad, no había una pizca de mentira en eso ¿por qué siquiera le gustaba Deuce? sólo repentinamente se veía con la necesidad de atraerlo a sí, de molestarlo, de abrazarlo y provocar un caos con él. Era adictivo. Sin dudas era maravilloso verlo sonrojado, o incluso verlo apasionado defendiendo ciertas cosas. Defender a sus amigos era algo que se le daba fácilmente.

Pero en ese momento, el nacido en junio estaba tremendamente enfadado con él.

"Ni siquiera me duele tu mentira. Me duele que no seas fiel a ti mismo, imbécil. Que seas tan mentiroso incluso contigo ¡no soporto a la gente así!" le había dicho, y se fue. Con tanta facilidad se marchó, que el pelirrojo había tenido una duda que lo hizo notar insensible.

¿Yuu siquiera sabía por qué la pesca había salido mal?

Cuando vio a su compañero, en realidad él parecía preocupado por Ace. Deuce ya se había ido pisando fuertemente, así que ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo.

-¿Están en esa parte complicada de la relación donde parece que todo se va romper?

El pelirrojo arrugó la nariz en un gesto de molestia.

-No hables estupideces. No tenemos nada que se pueda romper.

-Oh, pero ustedes son amigos, ¿no es así? ¿no se puede romper esa amistad? —Sugirió el muchacho—, no seas estúpido, Ace. Deuce tiene razón. No puedo decir más al respecto, y está bien que quieras mentir o evadir algo de la realidad, pero hay niveles.

Con sus amigos señalando ese defecto casi intrínseco de él, en realidad Ace quedó sin ganas de continuar la pesca y se marchó a Heartslabyul.

Las palabras de su compañero pegaban más porque le indicaban que no le importaba cuánto le mintiera a él. Como si todo lo que el pelirrojo hiciera fuera falaz, cuando realmente era honesto el sesenta por ciento de las veces.

Tenía que explicarle la situación a Deuce, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

Su teléfono vibró, y cuando lo vio, tenía un mensaje de Yuu.

"Deuce pasará la noche aquí, y sé que siguen molestos. Curiosamente Jack y Epel me pidieron ir con ellos a un sitio y luego me quedaré en Savanaclaw. Una oportunidad. No la arruines".

El pelirrojo se rió. En realidad, ¿qué cara pondría el nacido en junio al saber que Yuu prácticamente le había mentido para que volvieran a amistarse?

Seguro sólo lo ignoraría e iría a la cama. 

Cuando estuvo en el lugar, el prefecto del dormitorio le pidió que por favor no rompieran nada. Que el lugar ya se estaba cayendo, así que mejor era si lo cuidaban o se aseguraría de bañarlos en ácido.

Definitivamente trataría de cuidar las cosas.

La noche cayó y escuchó los pasos al exterior, sonando un poco dubitativos. Ace entendió que eran los nervios porque se supo del mismo modo.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando el rostro inexpresivo del de cabellos oscuros y luego un suspiro.

-Como se esperaba, Yuu también miente. 

-Eres el único que no parece hacerlo, eh. —Burló sutil.

-Me cuesta mucho. De todas maneras, déjame entrar. —Pidió.

-¿No te vas a ir porque estoy aquí? —Indagó, abriéndole la puerta y dándole el paso al cuarto que Deuce conocía bastante bien.

-No es por ti que me fui, de todas maneras tenemos dormitorios distintos. Se suponía que ayudaría a Yuu... no debí creerle.

"También me mintió a mí" pensó Ace "no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?"

-Hey, ¿piensas disculparte? —Preguntó mirando al otro.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿por qué debería? ¡tú deberías disculparte! ¡no yo!

-Estoy agotado de pelear, e ignorarte en clases es difícil si refunfuñas por lo bajo a mi lado. 

Deuce pareció pensar levemente en la situación expuesta y luego suspiró.

-¿Cuánto de lo que sé sobre ti es mentira?

Ace tragó pesado ante esa pregunta, mientras miraba cómo las manos ajenas se estrechaban entre sí y se acomodaba en un asiento del dormitorio.

-No mucho, creo. Intento ser genuino, mentir es agotador. 

-Deberías mentir menos. Mentirte menos, quiero decir. —Especificó—, ¿que no sabes qué te gusta de mí? está bien, yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa? —Rió Ace en una burla.

-No me harás decirlo. De todas maneras... —Deuce miró a Ace—, ¿trajiste ropa de cambio? estarás aquí hasta mañana.

-¡No! ¡lo olvidé! ¡gah!

Su compañero negó con la cabeza y una pequeña risa.

-Ten. —Extendió su bolso, donde llevaba tres uniformes—, dudo que te queden grandes. Debes cuidarlo.

Ace parpadeó confundido.

-¿Por qué traías más ropa si sólo venías a quedarte por hoy?

El de ojos turquesa desvió la mirada y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa.

El pelirrojo sólo tuvo un pensamiento que ablandó su corazón.

"¡Deuce sabía que yo vendría!"

-¿Intuición? —Dudó en su respuesta, y Ace rió.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.

-Pero yo no me miento a mí mismo.

-¿Oh~? pero yo no niego las cosas que quiero a menudo. —Dijo, acercándose a Deuce—, no me estoy mintiendo ahora mismo, ¿sabes? déjame convencerte. —Bramó por lo bajo cuando se había acercado lo suficiente a Deuce para besarlo.

No era más que un contacto, otra vez. No entendía la añoranza detrás de ese acto, ni la necesidad de quitarse la corbata que parecía ahogarlo en ese momento, mientras su compañero contestaba a ese acto con vehemencia y lo acercaba a su cuerpo sujetando su cadera.

Claro que era una mala costumbre el mentir. Pero no tenía intenciones de emitir mentira alguna hacia Deuce por el momento. Excepto si tenía que ver con esas acciones imprudentes que todavía cometían.

Como pudo, sin despegarse de él, Deuce lo arrastró su persona, tratando de que se sentara sobre su regazo para profundizar el contacto que repentinamente era más húmedo, más intenso, y adictivo.

No, Ace no podría seguir así. Mientras lo abrazaba, escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Chicos, de casualidad no vieron-

El grito de Ace definitivamente no los salvó de la explicación que le debían a su amigo. Aunque al parecer, él lo suponía.

"Aunque no lo verbalicen, son los últimos en enterarse de que están saliendo" dijo Yuu.

La rapidez con la que todo pasó lo había dejado aturdido. Sería una larga noche.


	16. ★Fuegos artificiales; Hetakuso: no importa si no tiene sentido★

Ace lo había dicho como broma. Seguro era eso. Pero su madre estaba entusiasmada con la idea y no le podía negar nada a ella.

-¿Ese niño quiere venir a casa contigo? ¡dile que sí, por supuesto! es primera vez que traerías a alguien, Deuce. —Dijo la mujer al otro lado del teléfono, emocionada en totalidad.

-Pero mamá, ¿no crees que Ace debe estar con su familia ese día? —Murmuró Deuce por lo bajo mientras el pelirrojo arreglaba su maleta—, quiero decir, es un día festivo debería-

-¿No es lo que él quiere? —Preguntó la mayor, mientras escuchaba el suspiro de resignación de su hijo—, si lo dijo él, ¿por qué le dirías que no?

Su madre tenía un punto significativo allí.

-De todas formas, lleguen temprano. Los fuegos artificiales comienzan por la tarde y debemos ir a buscar un buen lugar, ¿no será romántico~?

-Madre... —Masculló Deuce con un tono cansino—, sí, estaremos allá temprano.

Cuando cortó la llamada, se giró para buscar a Ace.

-¿Estás listo? —Preguntó, mientras levantaba su bolso que estaba en el suelo.

-Hombre, la idea de irnos antes que el resto también nos hace lucir sospechosos, ¿sabes?

El de ojos turquesa suspiró.

-Después de lo que pasó con Yuu, en realidad ya no importa... ¿mucho? —Añadió con cierta duda—, no te preocupes tanto. Tú lo dijiste, da lo mismo lo que sea que piensan, ¿no?

Cuando llegaron a la recámara de los espejos, suspiraron. Ace había hablado con su familia sobre pasar esos días libres con un amigo, pero que era de la misma ciudad, así que no habría problemas en pasar a la casa de sus padres y presentar a Deuce ante ellos.

El de ojos turquesa ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, ¿el pelirrojo no estaba tan nervioso como él? ¿acaso incluso eso podía fingir bien?

Cuando legaron a la ciudad, el más alto por apenas un centímetro sujetó fuerte la mano del otro. Inhaló profundo antes de cruzar la puerta que le daría el ingreso a la casa, y sintió como el agarre de su compañero se afianzaba en respuesta.

-¿Miedo, Deuce-kun~? —Burló, mientras el mencionado suspiraba.

-Para nada, tú deberías ser el que tiene miedo. —Respondió burlón.

Cuando su madre vio a Ace, sus ojos resplandecieron. No podía creer que la visita de un amigo de Deuce le hiciera tan feliz ¿por qué nunca pudo ver más allá de su actitud conflictiva en el pasado?

Fuera lo que fuera, el nacido en septiembre parecía encantar a su madre con cada palabra salida de su boca. Eso era bueno, supuso.

Cenaron, y prontamente fueron a dormir. Ambos compartieron cama, pero se sentía tan normal, que ni siquiera tuvieron que mirarse para deducir que así serían las cosas.

Era una familiaridad extenuante, que vibraba en todos sus sentidos.

La mente de Deuce divagó profundamente en el pasado. Primero se encontró con su primer tacto, la primera vez que su mano rozó la de Ace y pudo sentir un reverbero curioso. Nunca tocaba más de lo necesario, pero con él parecía que jamás era así. Nunca era suficiente. Nunca parecía satisfecho con eso, por lo que empezaron sus cercanías abruptas; desde compartir manta, hasta cosas como risas en la madrugada, cama y las charlas.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo todo le salía mal pero esto estaba funcionando. Sin nombre, sin etiqueta porque a ambos les asustaba tantear y arruinar...

Él no podía admitirlo en voz alta. El pelirrojo ya dormitaba a su lado, desordenado como siempre, y acercó su dedo a la mejilla del pelirrojo para presionarla.

Ace tampoco podía ser honesto y lo sabía. Pero sin importar el motivo que hubiera detrás de eso, al de cabellos oscuros le seguía gustando.

Oh, por fin lo había verbalizado de manera adecuada en su cabeza. No necesitaban decírselo mutuamente ¿no era así? ¿no daba miedo de esa manera?

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido. Y así mismo fluyó la tarde, veloz, errática mientras arreglaban su ropa y salían con algunos bolsos con comida para consumir en el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. 

El de ojos cereza se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para sujetar la mano de Deuce y entrelazar sus dedos frente a la madre del ligeramente más alto.

Una vez más, ninguno lo verbalizó. No tenía sentido, pero funcionaba. 

Llegaron al sitio y comenzaron a charlar de recuerdos de la infancia, sin tantear la zona peligrosa del pasado rebelde del nacido en junio. Parecía un tema complicado.

Cuando la noche mostró sus primeros atisbos, así mismo lo hizo el primer fuego artificial. La madre del de ojos turquesas se había ido hace unos minutos, dejando a ambos jóvenes sentados en el césped, todo era bastante sospechoso.

La mano de Ace se sentía cálida entre la suya.

Mientras Deuce miraba a su compañero, sólo pudo resoplar por lo bajo. El pelirrojo parecía emocionado, ¿quizás por los sonidos fuertes? y en un momento se volteó a mirar al otro con un gesto que lo llenó de extrañeza.

Un suave beso fue dejado en la comisura de los labios de Ace por parte del de ojos turquesa. El muchacho abrió los ojos, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y devolvió el beso con un ahínco diferente sobre los labios del más alto.

-Deuce-kun, eres muy atrevido. —Ese complemento de su nombre que siempre utilizaba para molestarlo, esa manera en la que sus manos sujetaban su rostro y su mirada se cargaba de una ternura...

Nada de eso era mentira. Deuce era ignorante, sí, pero algo sabía.

Sabía cómo lucía la verdad. Sabía cómo lucía la calidez del cariño porque siempre lo tuvo con su madre, y sabía cómo lucía el enamoramiento porque lo veía a diario en sus propios ojos cuando se veía al espejo.

Pero no le diría eso a Ace.

-¿Crees que puedes seguirme el ritmo? —Preguntó el de ojos turquesas, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, y este se reía sonoramente.

-Siempre.

Y no necesitaban decirse nada más, al menos no mientras Ace tuviera sus manos tibias contra las palmas gélidas de Deuce, huellas de un profundo invierno que nunca volvería a atacarle.


End file.
